Nouvelle vie
by gothika29
Summary: Naruto jeune homme de 16 ans part vivre avec son père, son médecin personnel, et la mère de celui ci au Japon chez son grand père. C'est juste la présentation des personnages. surement plein de faute comme d'habitude
1. Chapter 1

Présentation des personnages de une nouvelle vie :

Naruto Uzumaki-Misukage : jeune homme de 16 ans. Brillant élève. Il est cardiaque et a un poumon mal formé. Il est gothique. Ses cheveux blond on laissé place a des cheveux noirs au reflet bleuté.

Minato Misukage : Père de Naruto. Il a 43 ans. Son épouse Kushina Uzumaki est décédé 3 jours après la naissance de Naruto. Il gère une entreprise de musique connue en Europe du nom de Uzumaki corporation.

Sarah Humino : Nourrice de Naruto depuis qu'il est bébé. Elle a un fis Iruka qui est le Medecin personnel de Naruto

Iruka : médecin de Naruto. Il l'aide à faire ces exercices de respiration

**Personnage intervenant au Japon** :

Fugaku Uchiwa : PDG de Uchiwa production maison de disque connu exclusivement au Japon. Il a 43 ans. Il a perdu de vu son ami de lycée et de l'université Minato Misukage

Sasuke Uchiwa : élève médiocre. Il a 17 ans.

Mad ara Uchiwa : Il a 46 ans. Il est le frère aîné de ara

Le père de Minato : il a 6O ans

Kakashi : c'est le chauffeur. Il aidera Naruto à devenir un jeune homme en paix avec lui-même.


	2. arrivée et rencontre

**Titre**** : une nouvelle vie**

**Auteur**** : gothika29**

**Couple**** : pour l'instant aucun puisque c'est l'arrivée de Naruto au Japon. Mais j'ai déjà une idée des couples**

**Rating**** : K **

**Note**** : je ne sais pas si tout les lycées japonais on le système d'uniforme scolaire donc j'ai décidé de dire que le lycée où l'histoire va se passé a banni l'uniforme.**

**Note 2 : je ne sais pas si je vais faire tout tourner autour du lycée ou choisir de mettre entre parenthèse le lycée **

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto uzumaki-misukage est un jeune homme de 16 ans. Son père Minato misukage est le PDG de Uzumaki corporation. Son épouse étant morte 3 jours après la naissance de Naruto, son père avait choisi de prendre une sorte de nourrice. Elle décida de partir avec eux. Ils déménagent au Japon pour signer un contrat d'association avec l'Uchiwa Production gérer par Fugaku Uchiwa.

« Naruto dépêche-toi

- oui papa, je fini ma dernière valise

- je t'avais dit de faire cela hier

- oui je sais »

Iruka regarda Naruto s'occupé de ces bagages comme un adolescent normal.

« Naruto nous devons y aller

- oui j'arrive

- je vais porter des valises

- merci Iruka

- de rien cela est normal »

Ils partirent pour l'aéroport.

« D'après ce que l'hôtesse a dit, la porte d'embarquement est la 24.

-Minato tu leur as dit que ton fils avait des problèmes de santé, j'espère.

- oui bien sur »

« L'avion en partance du Japon va partir à la porte d'embarquement 24 »

La famille ce dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Une hôtesse les accueillis.

« Mon fils est cardiaque et a un poumon mal formé

- je vous remercie de nous avoir avertis avant le décollage

- de rien cela est normal

- je vous souhaite un bon voyage »

Douze heures après ils arrivèrent au Japon, à l'aéroport international de Tokyo. Un chauffeur les attendait.

« Bonjour

- bonjour

- je suis votre chauffeur

- bien allons y mais ne roulé pas trop vite

- je suis au courent pour votre fils. Votre père m'en a informé »

45 minutes après, ils arrivèrent devant un portail.

« Votre père vit ici depuis 15 ans

- lui qui disait qu'il déteste le luxe

- il a beaucoup changé vous savez

- je n'en doute pas.

- Votre fils a une pièce qui est aménagé pour ces exercices respiratoire

- son médecin arrivera dans la soirée

- bien j'irai le chercher à l'aéroport »

Kakashi s'arrêta devant la porte. Un homme d'environ 60 ans arriva. Il leur dit de le suivre. Il indiqua à Minato la salle où son père l'attendait.

« Mon fils cela fais longtemps

- oui père depuis l'enterrement de Kushina

- mon petit fils est là

- oui je n'allais pas le laisser en France

- tu as raison. Il a quel age maintenant ?

- il a 16 ans

- il est en quelle classe ?

- en terminale

- terminale a 16 ans !

- oui. Il est surdoué

- deux années d'avance

- il veut être dans la classe de gens de son âge

- c'est compréhensible »

Naruto était dans sa chambre en train de mettre ses vêtements dans les armoires. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval.

« Demain c'est la rentrée tu te sens prés

- oui

- tu vas être en contact avec des jeunes qui ne te connaissent pas

- je ne vais pas être gêné

- non même si mon intelligence leur est supérieure

- fais l'idiot pour te préserver

- c'est ce que je pensais faire »

Le lendemain matin 6h

« Naruto debout

- il est quelle heure ?

- 6h

- ok j'arrive. Papa ?

- oui

- Je peux mettre mes piercings

- oui je ne vois pas d'objection »

Naruto alla dans la salle de bain annexé à sa chambre. Il ouvrit une boite où se trouvais toute ces boucles d'oreille et piercings. Il descendît à la salle à mangé après les avoir tous mis.

« Bonjour tout le monde

- bonjour naruto, bien dormi ?

- oui papi

- cela fait bizarre de te voir avec des piercings

- oui mais d'habitude je m'habille différemment

- Naruto ne te sens pas obligé de changer tes habitudes. Va te changer si tu veux

- merci. Il y a quoi a mangé

- ce que tu veux.

- je veux bien des céréales

- je vais chercher cela

- qui va m'amener au lycée ?

- ton père et kakashi vu que c'est ton chauffeur personnel

- ok.

- voila tes céréales

- merci

- papi tu n'as pas de serviteur

- si mais ils étaient en week-end »

Le petit déjeuner se passa bien, Naruto faisant connaissance avec son grand père. 10 minutes après, Naruto redescendit s'habiller d'un pantalon noir moulant, une chemise noire et un long manteau noir en cuir ainsi qu'avec des new rock comme chaussures. Il s'était maquillé de noir, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus.

« Tu es beaucoup mieux ainsi

- merci papi

- passe une bonne rentrée

- merci

- ce soir ton médecin sera là

- il arrive à quelle heure

- 15 h

- il pourra venir me chercher

- je pense que ce sera possible. File tu va être en retard »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement. Naruto descendit et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. Il arriva dans le hall. Il y avait beaucoup de monde en ce jour de rentrée. Il se dirigea vers le secrétariat où une vielle femme y était en train de faire un solitaire sur ordinateur.

« Bonjour madame je suis nouveau

- votre nom

- Naruto uzumaki-misukage

- vous êtes en seconde B

- Je vais vous montré la salle, mais avant voici votre emploi du temps, le code du casier et la liste de fournitures

- merci

- suis moi je vais te montrer ta classe »

Ils montèrent au troisième étage, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle.

« Ici tu auras les cours de français, math, histoire géographie, et anglais »

_Toc_

« Bonjour Ibiki je vous emmène un nouvel élève

- merci »

La vielle femme sortie laissant Naruto avec son nouveau professeur principal

« SILENCE, comme vous le voyez nous avons un nouvel élève. Je te laisse te présenté

- bonjour je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki-Misukage. Je viens de France et j'ai 16 ans

- merci, va t'asseoir à coté de Sasuke. Le brun qui dort à la place de suivre »

La Matinée se déroula pour le mieux. Naruto étaient au self avec certains de sa classe. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand Naruto commença à se sentir mal.

« Naruto sa va, demanda Sakura une petite gothique lolita

- tu peux me passé mon sac

-oui bien sur »

Naruto remarqua avec horreur qu'il avait oublié ces médicaments.

« Sakura tu peux venir avec moi

- oui pourquoi

- je dois aller au secrétariat

- ok »

Ils quittèrent le self malgré les chuchotements de pouf dont Ino une fille que Sakura déteste.

« Madame

- oui Sakura. Le nouvel élève ne se sent pas bien

- je vais appeler ton père

- merci, Sakura tu pourras dire au professeur que je suis rentré chez moi

- oui s'il me demande pourquoi, je dis quoi

- que j'ai des problèmes de santé énorme

- bien Naruto, ton père arrive avec ton médecin personnel. Sakura, il faut que je te prévienne que Naruto est cardiaque et qu'il a un poumon mal formé.

- bien. A plus tard Naruto. Je prendrai tes devoirs si tu veux

- merci beaucoup. Tu veux bien attendre que mon père arrive avec moi

- oui bien sur »

Sakura vit le groupe d'Ino arrivé sur eux

« Alors le nouveau, une crise de manque

- non ce n'est pas du tout cela

- Ino, regarde moi ces gars comme ils sont trop beaux

- et tu peux parler mieux de mon père et de mon médecin

- pourquoi t'a un médecin ?

- j'ai des problèmes de santé

- Naruto nous allons y aller

- il reviendra à la fin de la semaine. Je reviens, je vais demander quelque chose à la directrice »

Iruka se dirigea vers le bureau du principal

Toc toc toc

« ENTREZ

- Madame je suis le médecin de Naruto

- oh ! Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose

- oui si c'était possible que je reste ici au cas où Naruto ferais encore une crise d'asthme ou autre

- il a cela depuis longtemps

- oui depuis sa naissance »

Iruka sorti du bureau. Il parti avec Naruto dans les bras pour éviter qu'il ne se force pas trop.

**A suivre**

**Je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires**


End file.
